


小猫的行为规范准则

by LiaW



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaW/pseuds/LiaW
Kudos: 16





	小猫的行为规范准则

波德莱尔认为，在每个人身上都有两种需求，一种趋于上帝，一种向往撒旦。对上帝的祈求或是对灵性的祈求是向上的愿望，对撒旦的祈求或是对兽性的祈求则是堕落的快乐。  
不然怎么解释黄仁俊这样温润纯洁的少年会在杂物间干这种事呢？  
他此刻手里依然揪着那本手册，只不过上面沾满了许多汗水和精液，纸张也皱巴巴的。针织背心被卷起到胸前，里面的白衬衫不见了踪影，皮肤被针织品摩擦的泛红。眼镜松落在鼻尖，摇摇欲坠。校裤早不知道被扔到哪里去了，白嫩细小的双腿满是青痕，一条腿柔软的折在胸前，另一条颤抖的支撑着身体的重力。另一只手被一只大手裹住，指尖顺着那人的诱导探到小穴里套弄，咕叽咕叽的水声，让黄仁俊耳朵也红的滴血。  
“怎么不念了？嗯？”把黄仁俊压在墙上的少年发出好听又低沉的声音。  
“仁俊啊，要恪守职责不是吗？”少年轻声责备。手指富有技巧的带动黄仁俊向深处探索。  
“嗯啊，第，第三条……不，不可以……染，染发。”断断续续的带着哭腔，十分惹人怜爱。  
“啊~这样啊，可是仁俊觉得娜娜粉头发不好看吗？”声音听起来好像很委屈。  
黄仁俊情迷意乱的睁开眼，“好，好看。”他的理智已经所剩无几了，顺从的点点头。  
娜娜怎么会不好看呢？娜娜的脸庞可是最迷人的，学校里的女生都喜欢他，就连黄仁俊都会看了觉得脸红，长长的睫毛眨巴眨巴像是扑朔到人心里，搞得人心里痒痒。  
娜娜正名叫罗渽民，长了一副天使相，嘴角弧度被精细测量，上扬了一个好看的弧度。转校不过一个星期，基本全校都知道了这么一号人物，除了长相好看事迹也很出名，毕竟是体校转学过来的，在秋季运动会上包揽的大批奖项，虽然因身体原因休学一年，并不能继续从事体育专业，罗渽民的体力还是比一般人的好一些。  
不，黄仁俊觉得，不止好一些，好的不能再好了。  
可是作为曾经的体校学生，罗渽民文化课并不理想，校规校纪也不太重视，这一次染发事件终于迎来了学生会会长黄仁俊的注意。  
自习课的途中，学生会进来进行仪容仪表检查，可是班里最后一排的座位没有人，班长说罗渽民去上厕所了，半真半假。  
罗渽民今天染了一头粉发，来到班里引起一阵轰动，班长慌里慌张跑来质问他，你怎么回事啊，今天周一刚好要检查仪容仪表你知道吗？  
知道，怎么不知道，就是因为要检查，他才会去染发，黄仁俊和自己并不是一个班的，平时在活动上也没有什么交集，他就希望能够借此机会被叫出去谈话，再把他拉到没人的地方再进行一场深入交流。  
罗渽民太想这么干了，从见到黄仁俊的第一面起。  
校运会上为罗渽民颁奖的人很多，黄仁俊是其中之一，罗渽民看见他的第一眼就觉得，长得好看很清纯精致，像只小猫，黄仁俊把奖牌挂在自己脖子上的时候，手轻轻蹭过他的皮肤，罗渽民迅速捕捉到黄仁俊通红的耳朵和躲闪的视线，这不是小猫挠人了嘛，挠的他心痒痒。  
可爱，想操。  
罗渽民后来也总是看到他，国旗下讲话，大会宣誓代表，三好学生颁奖礼，都是校级活动，他只能在台下望着。这次本以为可以见面，却被班长本着为班级着想的理由，赶到体育室旁边杂物间躲着。  
罗渽民坐在地上，想着下策，却听到走廊里的声音。  
“会长我们先回去上课了，再见”  
“嗯，再见”可爱的声音钻进罗渽民的耳朵，天助我也。  
罗渽民假装漫不经心的走出杂物间，大摇大摆的走过黄仁俊的身旁。  
3,2,1.  
“那个，同学。”黄仁俊果然开口了。  
“嗯？”罗渽民转身停下脚步。  
“你的……”他指着那一头粉发。  
“什么？头发吗？”  
“嗯……是不是违反……”  
“好看吗？”罗渽民打断他，冲黄仁俊笑的灿烂起来，眼睛弯弯的一排白白的牙齿漏出来，像是撒娇一般。  
好漂亮啊，黄仁俊心想，怎么会有这么好看的男孩子呢，还对自己这样笑着，这样的人活在世间就是一种bug吧，就算是犯了任何错，只要笑一笑就会被原谅吧。  
“好看”话一出口就意识到不对劲的仁俊还没反应过来就被拉进了杂物间，关上了门。  
“怎么……唔……”黄仁俊疑惑被嘴唇上突然的触觉打断，罗渽民的嘴唇有点干，黄仁俊触碰到的瞬间触了电一般，一股麻酥酥的触觉顺着神经间的兴奋传递，全身的细胞不知所措的叫嚣着，黄仁俊紧张的下意识揪住罗渽民的衣角，罗渽民也因此举动更加兴奋，他手指顺着柔软的发丝撑着黄仁俊的小脑袋，加深了这个亲吻。  
小猫是甜的，罗渽民心想，他一下一下舔着黄仁俊的下唇，仿佛在品尝什么甜美的布丁，黄仁俊被一下一下的舔弄搞得羞涩万分，还残存的理智告诉他不能这样。  
“别……别这样，不……不可以……”话语断断续续，手里的检查本有些皱了，黄仁俊一只手蜷起来轻轻推着罗渽民，这点推搡的力气在罗渽民眼里，根本就是欲迎还拒，罗渽民不管不顾开始吮吸他的下唇，舌尖一探扫过他的贝齿。  
黄仁俊觉得嘴唇好像被亲麻了，想开口说话，刚一松口，口腔里就钻进一条灵活的舌头，舔弄着他失去了思考能力，甚至无暇顾及那只钻进自己衬衫里的大手的揉捏。  
黄仁俊感觉自己像沉溺在水中，喘不上气，似乎又与水融为一体，化在罗渽民柔软有力的唇舌下。皮带是什么时候被剥掉的呢，没了皮带的束缚，宽松的裤子自然地从白嫩的腰部滑落，在地下堆作一团。衬衫也不见了，入秋的天气有点冷了，罗渽民“贴心”的给黄仁俊留下了衬衫外面的针织背心。  
罗渽民感觉到小猫的无力，一只手从后脑勺慢慢滑到腰际，然后托起了小猫圆润的屁股，罗渽民微微顿了一下，没想到这么瘦弱的小猫屁股倒是圆的肉墩墩的。仿佛天生就是用来草的。他坏心思的用力捏了捏，小猫就从嘴角呜咽了一声。  
这个吻有多漫长呢，大概就是小猫的脸色红红的快要窒息了，却不知道求救抗拒了，罗渽民慢慢淡出，依依不舍得放了小猫的小嘴，在嘴角温柔的舔吻了一下。  
“怎么不知道换气啊，宝贝”罗渽民凑到小猫耳边低低的问。  
沉醉在高超吻技余韵里的小处男哪里受过这种待遇，听到低沉磁性的嗓音后便悉数交代了，黄仁俊高潮后的空白期满脑子都是羞愧，自己被吻射了。  
“宝贝，你射了。”罗渽民好心提醒到。  
小猫把头低下，几乎是埋进了罗渽民怀里。小脑袋耸动着，不一会儿就感受到了袖子上的湿润。  
罗渽民抬起小猫的脑袋，望见小猫躲闪的眼神和亮晶晶的泪水，邪火就涌上来了，他亲吻掉小猫的眼泪，嘴上哄着没关系的，手指捣着精液向后穴探去。  
“不……不行”小猫眼神里满是恐慌，拒绝显然比之前的强烈而真实。  
罗渽民有点火大，明明都到这份上了，竟然还在拒绝自己，还要装什么矜持呢，罗渽民当然不知道小猫是怕疼，把这当做了装清高。怒火激着手上的动作也粗鲁了起来，说话也不客气了  
“什么不可以？说说吧”一根手指伸了进去，黄仁俊被一刺激，整个身体僵硬又用力，手上用劲本子被捏的变了形。  
罗渽民瞄到那个本子封面的精液和戒律不免觉得好笑，黄仁俊这样纯洁吗，他仿佛感受到渎神一般的快乐，又起了坏心思。  
他把黄仁俊一只腿叠在胸前，舔弄腿根地白嫩，吮吸着留下吻痕，抬头望着别扭的仁俊，穴内的手指屈起来，抠着肠壁。  
“你把那个本子抓那么紧，上面有什么规定，说说看啊”罗渽民用胸膛压着叠起的小腿，腾出一只手抚摸上小猫一直被冷落，但是又半硬着的性器。  
“有没有写不能够操学生会长这一条呢”罗渽民把那个字音咬的很，他也感觉到了小猫下面咬了他一下，接着一张一合的吞着手指，他顺势塞进第二根手指。  
黄仁俊实在是受不了了，哭出了声，伴着溢出的呻吟。  
好兴奋，猫叫真是好东西，罗渽民两手指来回抠挖，另一只手在分身快速撸动，大手包裹着玉器还不停揉捏两个小球，黄仁俊又快射了，他堵住小口，甚至还抠了抠，小穴的手指也停止抠弄。  
黄仁俊被突然的刹车搞得一头雾水，本来的抗拒早就消失不在了，只剩无限的空虚，小穴张合的卖力，他泪眼朦胧的望着眼前的漂亮脸蛋，亏他第一次见他觉得是天使下凡，更本就是个人面兽心的恶魔。  
“要，要那个了”黄仁俊妥协的求着他。  
“哪个？”  
“要射了……”黄仁俊再小声也被听得清清楚楚，罗渽民本以为黄仁俊会和他磨几个回合，没想到这么快就服从了。  
“那你该怎样做呢？”黄仁俊看着粉色头发的罗渽民一脸无辜的样子，心一软。  
罗渽民做梦也没想到黄仁俊主动亲他，只是嘴对嘴的触碰，搞得他肾上腺素疯狂分泌。  
小猫偷食一样的，令人心痒的一个吻，罗渽民笑了，笑的很好看，冲着他蛊惑的说“行为准则，读给我听。”  
罗渽民的笑可能真的有蛊惑能力，他揪着小本子，费力的胡乱擦了擦上面的精液，委屈的读起来。  
罗渽民手又套弄了起来，三小两下就让仁俊颤抖着射出来。小穴已经可以容纳三根手指了，罗渽民满意的看着射完后泄气的仁俊，  
“怎么不念了？嗯？仁俊啊，要恪守职责不是吗？”  
“嗯啊，第，第三条……不，不可以……染，染发。”  
“啊~这样啊，可是仁俊觉得我粉头发不好看吗？”  
“好，好看。”  
罗渽民用头发蹭了蹭仁俊的脑袋，撒娇的样子甜甜的，真的让人狠不下心，黄仁俊彻底栽了，看着罗渽民把自己手中碍事的小本子丢在一边，便搂上他的脖子。  
四根手指从小穴中拿出，换上自己硬的不行的性器。  
“我要进来了哦。”没等黄仁俊回应，上面的小嘴和下面的小嘴都被堵住了，即使充分扩张，小穴还是难以接受罗渽民的狰狞，吃痛的呜咽全被悉数锁进亲吻中。  
懵懵的脑子里连最后一根弦都绷断，生理盐水顺着眼眶留下，黄仁俊可以感受到，从肠壁中感受到罗渽民的形状，一想到这里又害羞的紧张起来。  
“放松点宝贝。”只进了一个头就被夹得这紧，罗渽民也很不舒服，他拍了下黄仁俊肉肉的圆屁股。  
罗渽民好像很喜欢接吻，也很会接吻，挑逗着黄仁俊的小巧的唇舌，还能不是个给他留出空闲换气和呻吟。在亲了嘴角后，流连着吻了下巴，然后吻上小猫情动后仰的脖颈，皮肤光滑细腻，还似乎还散发着若有若无的香气。罗渽民真想一口咬在这动脉上，让这一刻永远停留，让他永远只在自己身下承欢，越是美丽越是让人想犯罪，人的本性本就藏着深不见底的恶。  
在锁骨上种了一个小草莓后，罗渽民舔弄上黄仁俊的乳尖。  
“啊！”黄仁俊因突然的啃咬吃痛的喊出了声，后穴的水因刺激大量流出。  
“怎么哪里都这么敏感呀，小猫咪。”罗渽民失笑。  
罗渽民的爱称更是刺激着黄仁俊，他耳尖红的快要滴血。  
罗渽民舌头灵活的舔着乳晕周围，吮吸的水声仿佛吃了多水蜜桃，亲亲啃咬，舔弄。从未感受过的新鲜刺激让黄仁俊血液中的叛逆因子叫嚣，他心中早就不记得什么守则，什么规矩，他只觉得另一边被冷落了，哼哼唧唧的把自己另一边胸脯递到跟前。  
“原来很享受嘛，我们仁俊。”罗渽民当然不会放弃美味，只是享受这样情动的小美人，原来仁俊也是可以沾染情欲，堕入世俗的。  
下面湿的差不多了也松软了很多，罗渽民用力一顶到底，发出舒服的喟叹，黄仁俊吚吚呜呜的叫出了声，却没觉得想象那般疼，就是涨涨的感觉感觉很神奇。罗渽民继续吃着两个小红豆，下身开始缓缓抽送。  
黄仁俊全身失了力，眼看就要滑下去，罗渽民一手把整个人托在怀里，两只手把着屁股和腿根处，将黄仁俊的腿环在自己腰际。  
黄仁俊太轻了，罗渽民每顶一下，人就要被顶跑了，他一手绕道黄仁俊腰后，抵着他接受自己的顶撞。黄仁俊眯着眼睛看着自己又全硬的性器，没了前两次的羞涩，想伸手去自己抚慰，可是又不敢松开环着罗渽民脖子的双手，性器一颠一颠蹭着罗渽民的腹部，硬硬的，有腹肌。  
不愧是体育生，黄仁俊当然注意过罗渽民，在干部们说闲话八卦的时候偷听过那么一耳朵。  
罗渽民从体校转过来，原来就是体育生，后来在一次比赛中受了伤，休息了整一年，被医生告知，不能再参加剧烈运动，体育生那样高强度的训练当然不可以了，于是就转到现在这个学校上普通文化课，据说家里人认识电视台的人，打算让他以模特出道，在这里把混到高中毕业证到手就可以了。  
黄仁俊小脑袋里没想那么远，只是呆呆的望着交合处和八块坚实的腹肌心想：这算不算剧烈运动啊。  
“想什么呢？”自己在这前后照顾卖力，怀里的小人哼了几句就开始发愣，感觉自己受到了侮辱的罗渽民加快了速度。  
黄仁俊才不会说出来，舒服的发出一声声单声节，然后一声转调，体内的巨物绞着肠肉旋转了一圈，顷刻就面对着墙壁，罗渽民进的更深了，后入的姿势顶的小腹轻微隆起，黄仁俊爽到脚趾蜷缩，发出自己都不敢相信的浪叫，罗渽民掐着他的腰狠狠疼爱着，嘴巴凑到他耳边轻轻吹气，  
“叫声哥哥来听，嗯？”最后一个字声调轻扬，带着一丝沾染情欲的磁性，黄仁俊受不了这样的挑弄，哭唧唧的什么都喊了。  
罗渽民大手叠在黄仁俊扶着墙的手背上，十指相扣，亲了亲耳尖，满意的卖力操干。小猫被顶着又变了调，罗渽民心里一爽，朝着那周围摩擦，再不经意的带过那处敏感。  
“哥……哥哥，好奇怪”这种感觉也是第一次，不知道是舒服还是难受，小猫只能叫着好奇怪。  
“那是要还是不要呢？”罗渽民坏笑着打算退出来。  
“要……”  
“叫我什么？”  
“哥哥……”  
“叫老公”男人的征服欲总是那么强。  
“老公。”  
“小猫好乖啊，老公奖励你。”富有技巧的抽插和顶撞快来越快，最终小猫嗓子都哭哑了，叫哑了，脱力的缩在罗渽民怀里，罗渽民亲吻着他的发旋，本着良知在小猫高潮后退出来，射在了小猫青一块红一块的腿根处。  
“我好喜欢你呀，仁俊。”

检查仪容仪表是最后一节自习课，此时学校已经没人了，夕阳从窗户照射进来，有些刺眼，黄仁俊还掉着眼泪，在空旷的教室里有些抽泣的重新抄写着行为规范手册以及仪容仪表登记表，原来的那份还弥漫着那场秘密的性事。  
他披着罗渽民自己带的运动外套，裤子里面是真空，内裤早不知被毁成什么样子了。抹了抹眼泪嘀咕着什么。  
罗渽民反坐在黄仁俊前桌的椅子上，凑到黄仁俊桌前，看着掉眼泪的小猫，凑近才听清楚小猫的抱怨  
“大坏蛋，都坏掉了，全都坏掉了。”  
罗渽民心都要化了，一把夺过新本子，凑上去亲掉了黄仁俊眼角的泪。  
“黄仁俊，和我谈恋爱吧。”那双深情的眼睛盯得黄仁俊心里发毛。  
他避开视线去抢那个本子。罗渽民举高本子，凑近黄仁俊，  
“我帮你抄这个，和我谈恋爱吧黄仁俊。”  
他当然感觉得到罗渽民很真诚。真好看，就算是个罪犯也是个最好看的罪犯，黄仁俊想，看着看着又看入迷了，他自己都没发现自己点了头。  
罗渽民立刻绽放了那个令所有少女着迷的笑容，在金色的余晖下捧起黄仁俊的脸颊轻轻地问了下黄仁俊的额头。

彩蛋  
“会长没有来上课？怎么可能？”  
“话说他昨天检查之后也没把记录本交给网络部登记诶。”  
“难道出什么事了？”  
几个小干部讨论着，便看见隔壁班的罗渽民在众少女的尖叫中走来。

“你们会长生病了，今天不来了，叫我把这个给你们。”说完便潇洒的走了。

“罗渽民和会长熟吗？”  
“会长怎么生病的？昨天不是还好好的吗？”  
“这记录本上的字也不像会长的字啊？”  
几个小干部又陷入了讨论。


End file.
